Canterella Love
by Arialovesu
Summary: a story of a girl name jade and how she is a situation were she has to get married to a childhood freind who got bitter over time. but in the night she is wken up by a misteriouse in a mask that plays her a song the violin. will she figure out who he is? will she call off the marriage? based on the song canterella from vocaloid R&R RATED T just in case
1. Chapter 1: the new dean

**Canterella love**

**disclaimer: I do not own the song Canterella no matter how much I love it. I only own the characters jade and Jaque DeLa quois and all the other made up characters.**

**Preview: just to tell you when I write stuff like this b-, its a bad word (duh)**

**this is my first fan-fiction so be nice.**

**chapter 1: meeting the new dean.**

**why me? Why not that Eugenia lady from the higher kingdoms, she was more proper more elegant, richer, and would save me a lot of trouble to marry my childhood friend that got bitter over time. I haven't seen dean in 5 years. The last time I saw him was when he said he had more important things to do than to play with a child who cant give up her imagination. Then he stormed of to do who knows what.**

**Which is why is I am confused. I never saw him from that day on, and he has the nerve to propose? and it wasn't even face to face. I know I'm going to have to marry him whether I like it or not, because its not my choice its my parents choice and they said yes. " are you ready to go jade, the carriage is waiting" my mother Eliza said opening my door. **

**I groan, and say " mother, I haven't seen him in 5 years. I don't know what he's like now". " you used to play with him a lot when you were kids. I bet you'll get along fine" I give her a look that says really? " its been five years if you hadn't noticed that's a long time. I'm 19 now and so is he. hes bound to be different".**

"**lets just go they are expecting us". I get up and walk out the door. When I head towards the carriage I hear whistles and see staring faces. I have the blackest hair, green emerald eyes, and delicate features. I look nothing like my mother or father. My mother has blond hair and **

**blue eyes and so does my father.**

**I arrive at the same mansion remember playing hid-and-go-seek in. it's a beautiful castle that is snow white. It is a little bigger than mine. There are tidy butlers in the front of the door. I didn't want to be rude so I say " good morning" to the two butlers. They look at me with shock. But I just smile at them and walk in. I always say hello to my servants, because they work hard for me and are kind people . **

**The next thing I know I'm in dean's study waiting for him to come. His mother told me to wait here and talk to him, and went off to converse with my mother. I don't know what she wants us to talk about. But before I can think of something he walks in.**

**I have to say he is hot. He has dark blue hair, gorgeous eyes , and a muscular body that any girl would drool to look at him. I give him a smile and say "long time no see huh". He gives me a look that says 'you are really childish' he walk over and sits in his chair. " so I presume your mother told you that we are to be married?" my smile drops. **

**Of course he had to say that. " no, hi, how have you been ,nice to see you. You haven't spoke to me in 5 years. And you say that? Way to make a women feel special." he ignores my comment and continues. "we will be having an engagement party in two weeks. It is proper to do so." " when did you start thinking about whats proper and whats not. We used to get you're mothers dresses dirty by playing robbers in your back yard!" I say with an angry voice **

"**were not kids anymore so stop dreaming and grow up!" I feel tears come to my eyes. "you've changed dean." I say quivery. I wipe my eyes and say with more anger "your a D- dean! i will not marry you, so don't count on me coming to the engagement party!" I run out with more tears in my eyes.**

**like I said its my first fan-fiction.**

**Please review. **

**Don't die, aria out! ( its my goodbye line, just go with it.:)**


	2. Chapter 2:The mysterious man in the mask

CHAPTER 2:The Mysterious Man In the Mask

(I forgot to tell you that this is in the time periods where they would wear dresses all the time, and guys would wear suits all the time, and ride horse drawn carriages. If you haven't figured it out yet)

Disclaimer: once again I do not own the song canterella. I only own the characters Jade, dean and Jaque DeLa quois.( he, he, you don't know who he is yet, but I do).

Please r&r. And scene...

Jade P.O.V

I was cleaning myself up after crying for 5 minutes straight. I was in the bathroom because I didn't want my mom to see me, and I definitely didn't want dean seeing me. After I wash my face, and dry it I head out. I try to look strong as I go towards my mother. I go up to her "I'm done talking to him, we can go now" I say with a little anger. "did I forget to tell you?" she says "tell me what?"

" your aunt Jolene is sick, your father and I are going to go visit her for a week." " what? You mean to tell me I am going to stay here for a week?!" I don't think I could deal with dean for a week! "oh, don't be so dramatic. You'll be fine, its just for seven days". 'Exactly I cant even do an hour in this house with dean'. I said in my head. I really wanted to tell her that, but I didn't want deans mom mad at me for all eternity.

My dad,Clayton came in deans front door saying "Elisa our things are packed up and ready to go".my mother got up kissed my cheek. "we will be back on Monday, don't cause any trouble, promise?" I sigh " promise, be back soon". She took her bag and left. This is going to be a long week.

Deans mom comes up to me and says "the maids have already brought your stuff to your room." I give her a confused look.

" I didn't pack my stuff yet" I say confused. " oh, your mother had it brought here two hours ago" she said with her sweet voice. She speaks again " do you remember the room you used to sleep in when you came here to spend the night?" "yes" I say she immediately responds with "well, its there". I nod my head, and start toward the room I would sleep in almost every week. I open the door to the room I will be using for a week. Its a huge room with white walls, a chandelier with crystals on it,soft carpeted floor of white, a closet that had more than enough clothes for me.

The bed was enormous, it seemed to me like the size of a really small house. I go to see the bathroom and it was almost he size of the room itself. I go back to the bed and sit down there was a big window with a tree on the outside. This is the same room I remember. The same courtyard I would get in trouble in with Dean. I almost start crying but I catch myself. I get some matching Pajamas on, and head toward the window.

I open up the window and close my eyes as I breath in the sweet smell of roses. That's all dean would ever consider planting, roses. I asked him many times why he panted roses and nothing else. He responded by saying " because there delicate, but protect themselves with there thorns, they have a solid color but there not all the same, and the flower itself has a sweet sent." and then we would always go of playing after that. I go back to my bed ,leaving the window open to for sweet scent to become my dreams.

Dream\flashback

"dean!" I said in delight as I run toward him. " did your mom say you could play" his childish voice was the cutest when we were younger. " yeah, I can play for 2 hours" I said in joy. " can I hear your violin please, please, please!" I said with my fingers intertwined together, on my knee's. " okay, but only once". " yay". He gets out his violin case opens it and puts it in position".

He plays a melody that I crave for. Its a gentle melody that would sooth me any day. I could spend hours listening to it. It made me fall asleep.

end of dream\flashback

there is a man in the window, with a suite and mask on. I scream, and run toward the door. He runs in front of me and puts his hand over my mouth. " wow you sure do have style in pajamas." he says. I look down at my night gown and see its almost see thru. I gasp and put my hands over my body. He takes his hand off my mouth, and laughs.

I run to my robe and put it on. " who are you?" I say with curiosity. " and why are you in my room?" he walks toward me " Jaque DeLa quois" he says with no ascent. " I came here to give you this". He suddenly leans forward to kiss me. He is in my room in the middle of the night and most important I don't know him. Why am I letting him come forward?

He stops right in front of my face. He pulls out a blood red rose. He kisses my hand, and gives me the rose. He smiles and says"til next time, my lady". He then goes out from where he came. He gracefully jumps from the window. Did this really just happen?

thank you for reading! (if you are reading) well, I guess you know who Jaque DeLa quois is.

Please, please, please review!

Don't die, aria out!


End file.
